This application relates generally to the field of toilets. More specifically, this application relates to toilets configured to utilize grey water during operation to reduce the consumption or use of fresh or clean water during operation.
Conventional toilets are configured to utilize fresh (e.g., potable, clean, purified) water that is delivered to the bowl of the toilet to help evacuate waste contents from the bowl. In the U.S., the type of water and amount of water delivered to the bowl is generally regulated by code or regulation. For example, the maximum volume (e.g., 6.1 L or 1.6 gallons) of fresh water per flush cycle has been regulated for some time in the U.S. and there is an ever increasing pressure for water conservation (i.e., to consume less fresh water). Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a toilet that is configured to utilize a reduced volume of fresh water, such as, for example, by introducing a second alternative volume of water (e.g., grey water) into the flush cycle without adversely affecting the performance of the toilet.